Whence Blows the Wind
Category:questsCategory:Jeuno Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Maat will ask you to get three crests (key items), the Orcish Crest, Quadav Crest and Yagudo Crest. Orc Crest ::*NOTE: You will need Invisibility for this entire section :*Travel to Davoi and enter Monastic Cavern at H-11. :*Zone back into to Davoi at the SW corner of I-8, which will put you in the house area at the center of the Davoi map. :*Head east across the bridge and then north onto the top of the fort at J-8 to a Tarutaru by the name of sedal-godjal. :*One party member will now need to do a mini-quest to get the Crescent Orb. Speak to the Tarutaru to receive the quest. You must touch the Banishing Wall in Davoi before the Taru will give you the mini-quest. :*To complete the mini-quest you must go to the 4 red pools in Davoi. The pools are located at the NW corner of H-10, the NE corner of L-9, NW corner of E-8, and the last one which is not displayed on the map by yellow is found by following the river at H-6 north and to the east. ::*WARNING: When you dip the orb into the 4th pool it curses you, so plan accordingly. *Return to the Tarutaru with the Orb to receive the Crescent Orb. :*Now go to the Banishing Wall at the SW corner of J-9 and have the person with the Orb open the wall by clicking on it. This will open a hole in the wall which anyone can walk through. ::*WARNING: This room is populated so if you are doing this alone, make sure all the orcs are looking away when you drop invisibility to use the orb. The zoneline is only a few feet past the wall so if you do get agro you can run for it. :*Zone into Monastic Cavern on the other side of the wall. Hug the left wall to the SW corner of J-6 and activate the ??? to receive your Orcish Crest. Quadav Crest ::*NOTE: You will need Sneak only for this entire section. You also need to be doing, or have completed the Rank 5 Magicite mission to be able to complete this part. ::*NOTE: :::*Mute machines silence you :::*Afflicator machines curse you :::*A silenced person can't be cursed by the afflictor :::*Echo drops remove silence :*Enter Beadeaux and follow the tunnel down at H-7 (1st map), then proceed to the tunnel up at F-8 (2nd map). :*Once up top again, hug the right wall to the ramp at E-10 (1st map), then take one of the ramps in the northeastern half of this map at either (K-7) or (J-7) to get back to the lower level. Once there, take the tunnel down at section K-6 (1st map). :*Once below again, follow the path to M-8 (2nd map) and then zone over into Qulun Dome. :*The crest is located on the borderline of I-6/7. In the first room is most likely an NM, (Ruby Quadav). This NM has True Sight so having Invisible/Sneak up will make no difference. You will need to have sneak up to go past the other two that like to hang out there. When you go through a door, head to your left. Ahead of you there will be 2-3 other Notorious Monsters (Another Ruby and some others) They all have True Sight, so do not spend a lot of time finding the ???. Start hitting F8 often and you will lock onto it. As soon as you hit it, the blue Received Key Item: Quadav Crest will appear. Warp away and get out of there. Yagudo Crest ::*NOTE: You will only need Invisibility for this entire section. ::*NOTE: Avoid the leeches. ::*NOTE: It is imperative that you start this quest at the very beginning of a new game day as the passwords will change every day. ::*NOTE: This section is dificult to complete solo without a speed enhancing mechanism. :*Enter Castle Oztroja :*For the first part you will need to find out what the password of the day is, which requires collecting the information from 3 brass statues. ::*Head to the SE corner of H-8 and open the brass door. Click on the statue inside to receive the 1st password. ::*Now head to the door at I-8 and then go up the stairs to the 2nd map. On this map, head to the exit at G-7 and zone over onto the next map. On the next map head north to I-7 and zone over to yet another map. Now head to the SE corner of H-9 and open the brass door and receive the 2nd password from the statue. ::*Proceed back along the same path to the 2nd map. The 3rd statue is located on the NW corner of I-8. If you've never experienced this section of the map before there are blocker points preventing most of the "obvious" paths and forcing you to walk around the outside. :*Now that you have visited 3 statues, you should have 3 passwords. Among the possibilities are Mong, Deggi, Duzu, Mjuu, Ouzi, Xicu, Ovzi, Buxu, Haqa, Gadu, Puqu, Duxo, Zhuu. Use thse if the day changes and you are forced to "guess" later on in the quest. :*From the 3rd statue point head west to the 4 lever door at the SW corner of G-8. You can find the combination to the door at the dead-end at (I-10). :*Once through the door, head up the stairs and zone over (G-9) onto a new map. :*The next map is pretty straightforward, just remain invis and don't step on the Yagudo Parasites (leeches), and proceed to the next map at H-11. :*You want to proceed through the Brass door at H-7 from here. In order to do that you must have someone light one of the 4 torches at G-7, G-8, H-7, and H-8. :*Light one, which opens the brass door at H-7. This is where you need the 2nd person since the door can be opened from the inside and it takes a while to get back to the door safely after lighting the torch. It can be done solo but is very dificult. :*Once through the brass door, there will be a wooden plank with a red circle (trap door) in front of a Brass Statue. Have everyone stand on the plank and have click on the statue and input the passwords in any order. The trap door will open and everyone will fall through to the bottom. Don't worry about invisibility as the bottom of the trap door is safe. :*Once everyone has dropped down through the trap door, recast invisibility, and run down the long corridor leading to a large room with a series of ramps up to a center platform. The ??? to get the Yagudo Crest is located on the central platform. At this point you'll need to keep a lookout for the Yagudo NM (Generally the High Priest). :*Wait for the Yagudo NM to be sufficiently far away from the center platform, then travel up the ramps to the center platform, standing "behind" any regular Yagudo which may be on that platform, drop invis, click the ??? and re-invis. :*If you are in a large group, I highly suggest you send people up one at a time so that if they get aggro, they can run to the base of the ramp and die in a suitable fashion and not kill everyone, but still be within tractor range. *Once you have the three crests, return to Maat. ---- Game Description Client: Maat (Grand Duke Palace, Ru'lude Gardens) Summary: :Your innate limits can be pushed further by collecting the crests of the Orcs, the Quadav, and the Yagudo.